In the Name of Science
by taka003
Summary: Watari finds Terazuma a project worth pursuing. Of course Yaoi and OOC


Watari and Terazuma

The day Terazuma walked into my office looking for painkillers was the beginning of quite a few strange days ahead. He had been complaining of severe headaches for days (I could hear him in the hall, the break room and the meeting room). Finally even the tolerant Hisoka suggested he go see me for a remedy. I think our grumpy little friend just wanted him to stop complaining more than he was concerned for Terazuma's wellbeing.

"Terazuma why don't you just stop by the lab and get something from Watari, you know he always has pain meds around for Tatsumi." Hisoka said exasperated.

"Fine" He grunted and looked my way scowling.

I just nodded and returned to my lab just in case he decided to carry through with his threat or should I say agreement to visit me.

Several days later he reluctantly popped his head in a yelled in my general direction. "Hey science boy you got some painkillers?" He said gruffly as he leaned against the door jam.

"Sure come on in and I will get them." I walked to the cabinet where I kept the "Safe and Tatsumi approved" potions and noticed he had yet to enter my lab. "I won't bite you know." I gave him my brightest smile.

"Hmmp" he grunted.

"Well here you are." I handed him the vile of clear liquid and he eyed it suspiciously. "It is safe I promise. Tatsumi takes it all the time."

He took the beaker out of my hand careful not to touch me. Making a face at the bitter taste he handed it back. Mumbling his thanks he quickly left.

"Well you're welcome." I said to empty air. "Hey girl what do you think is really wrong with him? I spoke with Wakaba yesterday about his headaches and she said she didn't know, but he's been very quiet lately. I know he is naturally moody, but this isn't like him. He hasn't even fought with Tsuzuki for a week or so. Maybe I'll do some snooping I mean investigating by observing his habits. I should be able to find out if it is an environmental cause or something to do with his Shiki. Then I could use the knowledge to whip up a new and stronger potion. Oh that would be so great for Tatsumi's stress headaches." My little friend just gave me a look that I have come to recognize as the 'Oh boy here we go again'. Nevertheless she flew to my shoulder and nipped my ear tenderly.

I decided to follow him as he left work that night to start my observations. He was easy to follow because he was so focused on where he was going. First it was a convenience store to but cigarettes and beer, then a questionable restaurant for dinner. I started to get hungry also while I was waiting so I walked up the street a little way to a noodle stand. I guess I became distracted feeding 003 and missed my subject as he left the restaurant, because I caught sight of him about two blocks away.

"Boy this guy likes to hang out in the seedy parts of town." I watched as he left a store looking up and down the street and then taking the alleyway leading to the train station. Curious as to what type of shop Terazuma exited, I decided to halt my stalking and check out the store. "Ho ho what do we have here?" I said to no one in particular. "I didn't think this was your sort of place my friend." The tawdry sign stated --Your wildest fantasy fulfilled—XXX—The Hottest Hotties around—"Geez how cheesy. Shall we go see what sort of hotties Terazuma likes 003?" of course she hooted her agreement at my brilliant plan.

I must say I was quite shocked when I opened the door and all eyes turned to see who was coming in. Everywhere I looked was flesh, but not the type I expected. It happened to be slick, taunt, rippling male flesh, not that I minded but to find out Terazuma was entertaining thoughts of the male variety interested me. He was so straight it bordered on homophobic.

I wandered around the store just taking in tidbits for my scientific research. _'Oh my, these come in colors?' _Not wanting to be ogled anymore I left the store, although I kept it in mind to come back another time. The walk home gave me time to think, then it hit me, the constant grumpiness, the tension headaches and the fact he can't touch a woman, the poor man was so sexually frustrated he's trying to find an outlet. As to why he is checking out gay porn is beyond me, unless he is tired of being alone and thinking of finding a partner he can be physical with. A man like Terazuma would find it difficult in pushing his desires away, plus his shiki probley isn't very happy either. That night I decided I would try to assist my coworker.

The next day Terazuma was very much the same. At lunch I sat across the table from the man and tried to engage him in conversation.

"Hello Terazuma-san"

"Hey" he grunted.

"Did the medicine help any?" I tried to catch his eye, but he just looked across the room.

"For a little while, but it came back this morning."

Wow a full sentence. "Well I do have something stronger, but it might make you sleepy. Do you want to stop by the lab before you go home?" I now had his attention.

"It will make me sleep?" He looked at me with his dark red eyes.

"The sleep medicine is mild so yeah it will help you fall asleep without feeling fuzzy headed in the morning."

"Well, maybe I'll stop by." He stood up and left me smiling to myself_. He must be getting desperate for some sort of relief if he didn't even ask if my medicine was safe. I think I'll suggest a good massage to help with his tight muscles also, oh and long soaks in a hot tub._

I puttered around the lab fixing the computer Tsuzuki crashed (again) and helping Tatsumi with a new accounting program. Damn that man can be so clueless when it came to computers, but I really didn't mind because I got to spend time with the handsome secretary. Everyone thinks he's so mean, but I know better. He's quite sweet and very intelligent not to mention he has a killer hard body I could just devour, ah…..one day…but my fantasy makes me digress. Deep sigh, where was I? Oh yes Terazuma. So the end of the day arrives and I see his dark head poke in. This time he comes to stand next to my desk.

"Hey you got that medicine?"

"Of course I have been expecting you." I opened the drawer and pulled out several small vials containing blue liquid. "Now just one of these before bed and you should sleep like a baby." I put several in his hand and his fingers closed around mine. I looked up into his eyes and he winced. "Are you ok Terazuma? Why don't you sit down and talk to me. Hey I know why you don't let me give you a massage. Maybe your muscles are just tense and need to be loosened." I pulled the chair out, but he still stood.

"I don't know, you saw what happened when I looked at Kurosaki during the archery tournament and you are way more girly than he is." He folded his arms as he looked me over.

"I'm wounded Terazuma, just because I have long hair doesn't mean I'm girly. Besides I have a deeper voice then Bon's, stubble and under this lab coat a well developed male body."

"I'm sure there is….but." He paused. I knew he was torn between possible relief and fear of transforming.

"Sit, you will be fine, if you don't feel like talking just relax and let me work my magick. Come on even our prickly friend Hisoka lets me once and awhile" I doubted he would, but he surprised me and sat down.

"Alright, but if I trash the place you get to tell Tatsumi it was your idea."

"Fair enough." Gently I began to work out the worst of the knots. "Terazuma you really are tense no wonder you head hurts. You carry all your stress in your shoulders."

"Yeah well that's just the way it is." He grunted when I hit an especially tight spot.

As my fingers dug into knotted muscles and eased some of the tension the gruff Shinigami began to relax. He leaned into my touch apparently enjoying it. I moved to stand between his legs. I wanted to be able to reach a knotted muscle at a different angle. He tensed again so I reassured him. "It's ok I just need a better position for this stubborn one here." He put his arms back down on the chair and took a deep breath. Soon he closed his eyes and let his whole body relax. I could almost imagine his shiki purring inside him. To my surprise he leaned his head forward and let it rest on my stomach. I didn't dare move away for fear he would jerk away. I realized then just how terrible starved for affection the man was. I massaged his scalp and lightly touched his ears. They have always fascinated me and having the chance to touch them, thrilled me.

"Ahh.." he moaned unconsciously.

In that moment I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and buried his face in my shirt.

I stood very still, but I wanted to touch him and reassure the trembling man. Understanding his need to feel safe I ran my fingers through his short dark hair. It was soft and I enjoyed the texture slipping past my fingertips.

He stood, pushing me back against the desk. He now had his arms around my back pressing his tall, muscular body against my skinny one.

He growled in my ear. "Damn you."

I could feel his obvious arousal pushing against my hip. "Shh, it's ok." I wrapped one arm around him and buried a hand in his hair. "I understand." I held him tightly listening to his quickening breath. Next moment my face was slammed against the desk and Terazuma had my arms pinned behind my back.

He whispered against my neck. "There is no way you could understand."

"Oh, but I do and I'm willing to help if you will allow it." I didn't realize just how strong he was until I felt the bones in my wrist being crushed. "Ouch Terazuma you're hurting me." I couldn't help but cry out.

He let me go and stepped away. I could see the confusion in his eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."

The distraught man pushed me out of the way and left. "Well damn." I sat down and held my aching wrist. He had managed to snap a small bone and my body was quickly trying to heal itself. 003 fluttered down and pecked at my hair. "Ok I'm going." I grabbed my coat, attempting to catch up with him. I spotted him walking swiftly through the cherry trees causing the blossoms to swirl around his feet.

"Terazuma wait" I ran to catch up with him and reached out and touched his shoulder.

Whipping around, "what?" he snapped, his red eyes flashing with irritation.

"I thought maybe you might need to talk. Come, let's go to my place." I stood in is path causing him to stop. "I see you suffering and I want to help."

"So you have said." I could see him pondering the thought of going to my apartment.

"I won't keep you long." I smiled.

"Fine, whatever lead the way." He lit a cigarette and waited for me to show him the way.

We walked the few blocks to my apartment in silence. I stole a glance now and then and I noticed he had his hands in his coat pockets, apparently deep in thought because his features were firmly set.

He stood behind me as I unlocked the door. "Here we are, please come in. Are you hungry?" I took his coat and hung it next to mine.

"Not really."

"Alright, some tea then?"

"You have some beer?" He said leaning his hip against the counter and watched me look through the refrigerator.

"You are in luck; I do have some Tsuzuki left here." I handed him one and he took a big gulp. "Whoa." He drank slower as he waited for me to prepare food for 003. "Let's go in here where it's more comfortable."

He followed me into the living room and sat on the futon. I sat facing him with my legs curled under me. "In all honesty I really didn't think you would agree to talk with me. I have always felt that you didn't like me."

"Ah well you know, it's nothing personal I just ….been having a hard time…with stuff."

"I see and now that stuff is causing you to have headaches and be a pain in the ass at work." I decided to be blunt and see what his reaction would be. "Sounds to me my friend like you need to get laid." I laughed.

He choked on his beer and glared at me. "You think this is funny? I knew talking to you was a mistake." He rose to leave.

I stood and quickly reached for his arm. "I'm sorry I laughed, don't go. I was inconsiderate." He reluctantly sat back down and drank the rest of his beer. "Thank you. So, am I right?" I asked seriously.

He turned to look at me. "You have no idea do you? What it's like, not being able to…sometimes it's not so bad, but lately…." He trailed off.

"You have been unable to quench the desire yourself. Don't give me that look, we are both guys I know how difficult it can be to suppress the wanting."

"Hmmp"

"So let me ask you this; have you thought about being with a man?" I tightened my muscles and closed my eyes waiting for the blow to land. When it didn't I looked up at his handsome face. "Don't worry Terazuma you can talk to me."

"Fuck it." He growled. "Fine…you're right and I am angry at myself for thinking about it. I am not like you." He folded his arms.

"And how's that exactly?" I said just a bit more vicious than I wanted to.

"Shit Watari, everyone knows you would jump Tatsumi if given half the chance." He smirked.

"Then I guess I am the right person to help you. Hajime let me show you." I pushed him to his back and looked into his eyes. "I promise I won't hurt you."

"I'm not afraid you will hurt me, I just don't want to like it." He lay stiffly.

"Then why bother? I have no doubt you will like it. Then what? You need to decide do you want me to help you with a chance you will like it, or you can go on being frustrated and angry." I stroked his hair trying to help him relax.

"I'm not looking for a relationship Watari."

"Neither am I." I thought of the man I truly wanted and my chest hurt with wanting.

"Then why?" He cocked his head sideways.

"Why? Good question. At first I was concerned with just your physical symptoms. I thought I could develop a new and stronger medicine for Tatsumi's headaches. Then one night I followed you home and saw you leave a certain shop and I got curious."

He pushed me away and I almost fell off the futon. "You followed me like I was some sort of science project? I have had enough of you."

This time the blow did come. I fell to the floor quite startled and looked up at the powerful Shinigami standing above me. I knew he was trying to hold his shiki inside by the way he was clenching his fists.

"Terazuma" I spoke softly as not to agitate him any more. Standing up slowly because my jaw hurt like hell, I walked to him. "Hajime, I'm sorry about following you."

"Watari you're such an ass. I punch you and you apologize." He stood looking at the floor. "Twice I have hurt you today; I am not a violent man really. I…this has got me all messed up…I don't know what to do."

"I do." I pulled his lips to mine hoping not to get pummeled again. Fortunately he stood still. I put a hand on the back of his head so I could control the kiss. He tensed, but let my teasing tongue slide over his lips. As he relaxed he wound his long arms around my waist and allowed me to tease his neck and throat with my mouth.

He stood still letting me taste his skin. I had to tiptoe to reach is eyes which I placed feathery kisses on. He had yet to participate, but I deduced he was still unsure and this was a way to avoid any commitment to the act and gracefully walk away if he chose.

Once he pushed his tongue into my mouth I knew he had decided to let me take him to completion. Terazuma was the sort of man that never did anything half way. Now that he had made up his mind I scrambled to keep up. "Slow down." He tore at my shirt his hands hot on my skin. "If you want real enjoyment, pace yourself, but if a quickie is all you're after then my all means continue." I held him at arms length.

"Ah it's been too long sorry." He slowed and pulled my shirt off gently trying not to pull my hair.

Strong calloused hands ran down my ribs and then by back to rest on my hips. He pulled me tightly against his body and nuzzled into my neck. Even though I held Terazuma in my arms and not my Tatsumi it felt good. There was no denying the man before me was attractive. We was defiantly well built; tall, muscular and oh so male. I felt my body reacting to his touches and I leaned into him and ran my hands under his shirt. I found a nice surprise under my fingers as I touched his chest. Terazuma had just enough hair on his chest and stomach to tickle my fingers.

"Hmm…have you always had this delightful fur or did you acquire it when you merged with Kagankokushunkei?" I pulled a few to emphasize my question.

"It came with the cat, why is it a problem?" He asked defensively.

"Not at all, take your shirt off I want to see it all." He tugged at the offending article and tossed it onto the sofa. The man was a delight to behold. He athleticly toned upper body made me impatient to see what hide under his tight jeans. "Now the rest." I gave him my best doctor stare.

Surprisingly he obeyed. His uncertainty of the situation suppressed his natural dominant self allowing me to take control of theses tentative moments. I knew once he was in my bed things would change. His instincts would emerge and I would be on my back. Not that I minded one bit I could play either part. In fact being the uke had its advantages, most of the time it led to the most amazing, body shaking orgasm.

He allowed me to pull him down onto the sofa and cover his body with mine. I felt his hardness through the thin fabric of his boxers and ground myself into it. His hips jerked away, but I continued to move against his body. I used my lips and tongue to persuade him to lay still.

"Ah Watari" His voice rumbled into my ear as I pressed my cheek to his chest. "I think I want to touch you." He said haltingly.

"Good because I need you to." I tugged my jeans off and tossed them onto the pile of clothing. For just a brief moment I felt thin and unmanly next to Terazuma. Then I quit analyzing my faults and let my body react. Moving back to the sofa, I shifted to lie by his side. He raised himself up on an elbow and looked down at me for guidance. "Just let your body take over it knows what to do. Don't think too much and you will be fine." I took his larger hand and pushed under the waistband of my boxers. He took a quick breath and touched me lightly.

I closed my eyes briefly to show the pleasure of his touch. Encouraged, he grazed the tip making my hips twitch. "Mmm" I opened my eyes and watched his face. I ran my fingers through the chocolate brown hair tickling my chin teasing his ears again. The man leaned into my caress sighing. "That feels nice Terazuma." I put my hand over his and guided his touches. "Touch me like you would yourself, you know what feels good." His long fingers soon had me panting and holding on tightly. "That's enough for now." I wanted to have his warm skin against mine so I took the waistband of my boxers and pulled them off. Helping him out of the last remaining clothing sliding them down careful not to catch his erection and cause discomfort.

"Now I know this is all new for you, but if you allow me to show you I think you will enjoy yourself."

"Ah…alright I just don't want…you know to be …the…" He stopped.

"Uke? Don't worry, I won't do anything you won't like and we can stop anytime." He was so damn cute right now I couldn't help but smile.

"Ok." He smiled back.

I leaned down and kissed him again. Standing up, I faced him as I sat down on his lap. He leaned back on the sofa resting his head on the pillows. I could feel his cock nudging my ass and surge of arousal coursed through me. I ran my tongue along the outside of his ear and he growled in pleasure. I brushed my fingers along his body as I took the pointed tip into my mouth, sucking gently. His strong fingers dug into my shoulders and long hair.

"Ah….Watari…" His voice rumbled.

"Your ears are so delightfully sensitive. Let's see if other parts are as well." I dipped my head lower and caught a pert nipple in my mouth swirling my tongue around. His fingers tightened and I knew he was enjoying the feeling. Making my way lower leaving kisses and nips along the way I felt his breath quicken. I looked up at him and found he had propped himself up on his elbows, obviously he wanted to watch. I started by using my tongue to tease the head, then licking up and down his length. I took one heavy globe between my lips and then pulled it into my mouth.

The young Shinigami threw his head back in ecstasy. Leaning on one elbow he used his free hand to hold my hair back giving him a clear view of his arousal slipping in and out of my mouth.

"Watari….ah…fuck." he hissed

I looked up at him "As you wish." I stood up and held out my hand. I saw his confession and just smiled. I led Terazuma to my bedroom and pushed him down on the bed. I returned my attention to his delightfully swollen cock. Not wanting to make him cum too soon I stopped.

"Now then here comes the really good part. Are you still with me Terazuma?" I snuggled up against his side.

"Yes" He grabbed me and kissed me fiercely biting my bottom lip softly. Pulling away reluctantly I opened the bedside drawer and grabbed my lube. He watched with curious red eyes as I poured a liberal amount into my hand. First I rubbed most of it onto his erection then a bit for myself.

I straddled him again and gave him a smile. "Now not so fast ok it's been a while for me also."

He nodded and watched as I lowered myself onto his shaft. The burning as the tip slipped in subsided after a few moments. I could tell he was trying to hold back the urge to thrust upwards because his long muscular legs were trembling under me.

"Watari….you are so tight….can I?" he gripped my hips tightly.

"Yes, just no too fast."

He thrust up a bit as I pressed down. _'My god he feels so good. I could get addicted to this.'_

I rose up and pushed down again seating myself firmly against his body. Having the man's entire length in me felt so tremendous I couldn't help but voice my pleasure.

"Ah Hajime…..I'm going to move now ok?"

He nodded I moved up and down his length increasing my speed. He grasped my hips and helped guide my body. His cock felt as if it was swelling to an even greater length. Suddenly I felt my hair being tugged and he pulled me to his mouth. I lay flat against his body and found myself being flipped onto by back.

Terazuma positioned my legs so he could achieve maximum penetration and continued to thrust into me. He was finally allowing his body to respond instinctively. I held onto his shoulders not caring if I was loud. "Ah ...more….Hajime please." He angled his hips slightly so that with each powerful thrust he touched my most sensitive spot. "Mmm, right there…ah soo good." I cried out encouraging him.

"Fuck Yutaka you're so hot..." He shifted my legs so one on the bed and one draped over his arm. Laying this way allowed him access to my erection which he grasped as he continued pushing into my eager body. Timing his hips movements to the stroking of his hand I soon reached the edge.

"Hajime I'm going to cum…harder please." I begged.

Willingly he pushed himself deep into me and was rewarded with my seed spilling in his hand. "Ahh!" My body tensed and then I felt blissful release. Moments later Terazuma threw back his head and gave one last deep thrust. He held my body tight as the pleasure pulsed through him.

Slowly he lowered my leg and gently slid out. He lay down on his side and pulled me to him. "Did I hurt you?" He whispered into my hair.

"No, you felt amazing." I let my fingers wander along his thigh.

"Yutaka, I….don't know what to say. I don't want this to change things at work…you know, but I……shit never mind." Strong arms wrapped around me.

"It's ok we can talk about it in the morning, let's just rest now." I pulled a blanket up over us and snuggled back into his arms.


End file.
